Sweet 'N Sour
Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *The Fluffy Bunch (only appearance) Minor Roles *Mojo Jojo (cameo) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (cameo) *The Gangreen Gang (cameo) *The Mayor of Townsville *Professor Utonium (cameo) *Students of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten Trivia * This episode The Powerpuff girls are fighting every single villain in Townsville. They are satisfied with it. But when they meet 3 animals who are causing crimes at the bank they get hated. Buttercup tries to get at them, stopping them but they get harmed and teary. Causing the citizens of Townsville to turn against the Powerpuff girls. At the bank, the let them go but Buttercup knows something about them. They take them to prison after robbing the jewelry shop but the police sets them free with a hug. They even told the mayor, but he has turned against them too. So the citizens starting debating against the Powerpuff girls. A week has gone by and the girls lost fame, when Bubbles said everyone loves the Fluffy Bunch too much because they are cute, Blossom had a plan. After a week of robbing and committing crimes, the Fluffy Bunch get tried of being hugged, snuggled, and complemented on there cuteness. When they go to a place looking like a bank, they go inside to rob it. But they are shocked when they see the Pokey Oaks students and they started hugging and kissing them and taking them outside to play with them. The Fluffy Bunch are not satisfied and the bank is revealed to be Poky Oaks Kindergarten. Then blossom said "If you cant beat them, love them"as some subtle foreshadowing about the kinds of villains the girls will be facing in this episode. Before The Fluffy Bunch is first introduced, Bubbles is shown, playing with her stuffed animals. In the shot where Blossom gets a call about a bank robbery (which later turns out to be caused by The Fluffy Bunch) only three of Bubbles' toys are visible. These three toys resemble a dog, a cat, and a bunny, all of which happened to be the three animal species, in The Fluffy Bunch. *This is the second episode to have an animal that looks cute but is actually evil. The first was the White Kitty in "Cat Man Do." *Each member of the Fluffy Bunch is voiced by the girls' voice actresses. **During the scene where the girls fly them to jail, each Fluffy Bunch member being carried by one of the girls correspond to their voice actor; Blossom with Fluffy Kitty, Bubbles with Cuddly Bunny, and Buttercup with Puppy Wuppy. Except Cuddly Bunny was played by Buttercup's voice actor and Puppy Wuppy was play by Bubbles' voice actor. *This is the 3rd time the girls become pariahs, 1st being in ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' where they unintentionally wreck the town and the second being "Tough Love" where HIM hypnotizes the citizens. In this one, the citizens, affected by the Fluffy Bunch's cuteness, stop the girls from detaining the Fluffy Bunch. These behaviors apart from citizens are different than forgetting the PPGs, compared to "Major Competition". *Cuddly Bunny was once referred to as a male though she's actually female, this happened after Buttercup grabbed her. *It's another episode where the narrator only talked at the beginning and ending, at the ending he said "Too bad the day was saved by the Powerpuff girls because they were so cute, furry, snug-gable, and hug-able, hmm." He was against them too. Production Notes *This episode and "Silent Treatment" are the first episodes to be made in 2004. They are also the only episodes of the fifth production season to be made in 2004. Every other episode of the season was made the previous year, in 2003. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes storyboarded by Cindy Morrow Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:2004 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes disliked by majority